Johnny Napalm
(Johnny Enmity) Johnny Enmity the Puerto Rican hardcore wrestler, who is really know as William Joel, he has only been wrestling since September of 2007, he started in UWE then EWA, for a long stint, then he was also known by many different names, Emo Freakshow, and Johnny Napalm, but he mostly preferred to be remembered as Johnny Enmity, the 6 time Hardcore Champion (UWE and EWA) Johnny started out in UWE, he never had a match, and was hated by everybody, he had some forgetabble title matches for the UWE 24/7 Hardcore Champion, he held it twice, then he left for EWA as one of the most controversial Hardcore wrestlers, he had a training match with JGH, but he wasn't very good at first, until he was sent to DWF, he was in some Inter-Transversal title matches some good matches with Sycho Sam,The Heretic and D27, he defeated The Heretic for the IT title, he also defended it against D27 in a brutal hardcore match, he also became DWF Champion, also lost the IT title to the Rock, Johnny also had defeated, Johnny went in as the underdog against Aragorn, but Johnny came out the winner and held the IT title for a second time, Johnny then lost the belt, Johnny then defeated Flyer for the IT title and had an incrdible match with Chris Williams, he then also held the DWF title for a while even having a great match with Sycho Sam, Johnny had also joined Serotonin with his manager Serbia, with also The Heretic, Johnny had also lost the DWF title on purpose, he then disbanded Serotonin, he then left EWA after losing the Inter-Tranversal title (WWE and ICW) Johnny had taken a break he later came to WWE he had one match in a battle royal and was eliminated probably Johnny's worst match, embarrassed by the pathetic work of the WWE Staff he left for ICW where he had better success, he had some good mathces with Santiago, and some other wrestlers, even some brutal hardcore match he had a match with Trevor Hardcore and won controversially to become ICW Extreme Chaos Champion to become a 6 time Hardcore Champion, then left the company and went to TWF with his manager Katie Lea/ (TWF, retirement?) Johnny went to TWF, he had defeated Stain and was complimented by the owner Jalal Ansari, he also had a brutal Hardcore match with Sycho Sam, even after Sam was knocked out Metal Dragon declared Sam the winner, Johnny had suffered some head injuries after a tag team barbwire matcfh with an unforgettable entrance by Apocalyptica and Adam Gontier, it was then announced that he had to retire. (In Wrestling) Moves Pele Kick Frog Splash Spiral Tap Fosbury Flop Springboard forearm strike German suplex Enzuigiri Dropkick Moonsault Evenflow DDT Managers Serbia Christy Katie Lea Entrance themes Everything About You by Three Days Grace Just Like You by Three Days Grace Never Too Late by Three Days Grace Now Or Never by Three Days Grace with Serotonin The Beautiful People by Marylin Manson Raining Blood by Slayer I Don't Care by Apocalyptica (Champioships and Accomplishments) UWE 2x 24/7 Hardcore Title EWA 3x Inter Transversal Title Second DWF Champion ICW 1x Extreme Chaos Champion